ENDLESS
by kaika0788
Summary: Banyak hal terjadi. Kenangan, kenyataan, dan harapan. Semua berawal dari mimpi dan berakhir juga dengan mimpi. Kau, Aku, dan kisah kita yang seperti mimpi. Semua diceritakan dengan baik dan berujung hanya pada dua kemungkinan. Sedih atau bahagia. Aku tidak akan bisa menebak masa depan. Tapi kuharap, disana aku akan bahagia. Akan lebih baik, jika kau juga disana bersamaku - HunHan
1. Chapter 1

Cerita yang diposting dibawah judul ini adalah cerita-cerita yang tidak bisa saya selesaikan, tapi sudah terlanjur diketik dan sebagian besar sudah hampir jadi. Bagi saya ini terlalu sayang untuk dibuang, jadi saya simpan disini dan saya putuskan untuk dijadikan PR yang suatu saat semoga bisa saya selesaikan. Terimakasih bagi yang mungkin saja tidak sengaja mampir kesini, dan mohon maaf jika pada akhirnya tulisan saya tidak sesuai yang dibayangkan. Thanks.

 _From me to_ 'HunHan' _, one of the best_ 'thing' _that ever happened to me_


	2. Chapter 2

**Story 1**

Sebagian besar belahan bumi telah menjadi putih. Musim dingin datang sesuai jadwal. Kristal-kristal es turun membekukan danau, jalan, bahkan tanahpun ikut membeku. Tumbuhan hanya menyisakan batang yang keras dan dingin. Orang-orang bersembunyi dibawah selimut dan pakaian hangatnya.

Belahan bumi lainnya tetap mendapat asupan radiasi matahari yang cukup. _Monsoon_ dingin Asia yang kaya uap air menyebabkan daerah-daerah yang dilewatinya diguyur hujan, anehnya tahun ini intensitasnya jauh menurun. Banjir, longsor masih terjadi namun bukan salah alam, meskipun labelnya adalah bencana alam. Keanehan lain adalah ketika angin kecang terjadi dimana-mana dengan kecepatan yang kian meningkat dari hari ke hari. Semakin aneh ketika waktu kejadiannya selalu sama setiap harinya, kira-kira hampir satu jam mulai pukul 4 sore. Banyak spekulasi oleh para ahli, namun kepastian masih belum ada.

Semuanya dianggap wajar. Bumi berputar, hari bertambah, manusia dan rasa ingin tahunya semakin menjadi, alam dieksploitasi sehingga tentu saja iklim akan berubah. Jadi seaneh apapun bumi bergelora, selalu hanya akan berakhir dengan satu kesimpulan instan minus penyelesaian.

* * *

 _ **Beijing**_ _, December 30th : 11.30 pm_

Sama seperti daerah lain yang memiliki 4 tipe musim, Beijing juga tengah diselimuti salju. Orang-orang lebih memilih bersembunyi dibawah atap-atap rumah mereka, begitu juga Luhan sang Idola muda yang masih setia didepan tv, dengan tubuh yang dibungkus selimut hangat, dalam posisi nyaman diatas sofa, dan ponsel ditangannya. Ia baru saja menampilkan kebolehan menyanyi dan menarinya pada sebuah konser akhir tahun, sore tadi. Namun lelah tubuhnya tak kunjung mengundang kantuk. Jadi disinilah dia, terjaga dalam apartemen mewahnya.

Luhan sang Idola, bukan tanpa minat ketika layar 42 inci itu ditatapnya lekat-lekat. Seorang reporter cantik tengah serius menyampaikan liputan fenomena-fenomena alam aneh yang terjadi sepanjang tahun ini. Luhan begitu tertarik sejak berita pertama, dimana pada bulan januari terdengar suara-suara aneh seperti suara tembakan meriam dari langit di beberapa tempat di Florida.

Mengejutkan, ketika kejadian itu masih berulang di berbagai daerah lainnya bahkan hingga penghujung tahun, terdengar seperti suara sangkakala dari langit diikuti angin kencang yang menakutkan. Tak sedikit yang menghubung-hubungkan kejadian itu dengan 'penghuni' dari galaksi lain.

Ia bergidik ngeri ketika berbagai fenomena aneh lainnya disajikan didepan mata. Membuat bulu halus disekitar tengkuknya berdiri, ini bahkan bukan tayangan horor tak logis yang sangat dibencinya itu, tapi melihat bumi yang seolah-olah murka membuatnya lebih ketakutan.

Acara itu berakhir tepat pukul 00.00 tengah malam, ketika penanggalan bertambah menyisakan satu hari di tahun ini. Luhan belum juga merasakan matanya memberat tapi ia cukup bosan menonton acara tv yang sebagian besar menayangkan hal yang sama. Sehingga ia berdiri dari kursinya, meregangkan otot-ototnya dan berniat menyapa kasurnya yang nyaman.

Ketika kakinya telah mencapai pintu kamar, sesuatu dari luar jendela menarik atensinya. Ia menoleh kesamping, memastikan bahwa tak ada yang aneh disana. Namun kerutan dikeningnya terbentuk ketika melihat jendelanya-yang seingatnya sudah dikunci itu-terbuka, membuat angin dingin bebas masuk menyapa kulitnya yang terekspos. Luhan merinding, sehingga ia bergegas menuju jendela itu, hendak menutupnya. Saat itulah pendengarannya menangkap suara yang tak lazim. Terdengar seperti suara terompet yang ditiup dalam ruang kosong dengan kapasitas ribuan orang, menggema menciptakan _echo_.

Sang idola mematung ditempatnya, menatap langit dengan saksama. Tak ada apapun disana, hanya gelap yang pekat. Ia masih berdiri diam untuk beberapa saat berharap pendengarannya tak salah karena suara yang diyakininya ada tadi, tak kunjung berulang.

Di tatapnya gemerlap kota dibawahnya, cantik dengan pijaran warna-warni disetiap sudutnya namun terlalu tenang untuk ukuran kota besar. Cukup wajar mengingat waktu yang sudah lewat tengah malam. Yang mengganjal adalah, apakah tak ada yang mendengar suara seperti yang Luhan dengar? Luhan yakin suara itu cukup lantang untuk menyadarkan mereka yang mengantuk, namun nihil. Tak nampak seorangpun keluar dari bawah atapnya atau membuka jendela untuk sekedar menatap langit, memastikan sesuatu seperti yang Luhan lakukan saat ini.

Otaknya berputar, kembali ke saat-saat sebelum ia hendak menuju kamar 'Ah, apa aku berhalusinasi setelah melihat tayangan tv? batinnya berbicara, dan otak cerdasnya menyimpulkan itu sebagai alasan paling logis. 'Ya, mungkin hanya halusinasi'.

Tak ingin lebih lama bercengkrama dengan dinginnya udara malam, Luhan segera menutup jendelanya dan buru-buru menuju kamar untuk terlelap dibawah hangatnya fabrik selembut sutra yang mampu mengantarnya ke perjalanan paling nyaman menuju negeri mimpi.

Seandainya ia mau bertahan sedikit lebih lama, maka mata indahnya akan membulat sempuna melihat kuncup bunga yang tiba-tiba tumbuh dari ranting pohon yang membeku, didekat jendela apartemennya.

* * *

 _ **Seoul**_ _, December 31th : 00.30 am_

Hampir setengah jam berlalu, ketika sebuah konser musik penghujung tahun yang diselenggarakan salah satu stasiun tv nasional baru saja berakhir. Suasana di luar gedung serbaguna masih sarat penonton yang rela melawan dinginnya angin desember demi melihat penampilan idola yang dipuja.

Disamping gedung terdapat antrian mobil-mobil mewah yang siap mengantar pujaan jutaan umat diseluruh dunia itu, kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Diiringi teriakan wanita-wanita muda yang histeris melihat sang idola yang selalu setia membagi senyum mereka, bahakan disaat tubuh tengah lelah sekalipun.

Oh Sehun, anggota termuda salah satu band paling di gandrungi saat ini, mungkin tidak bisa di bariskan bersama wajah-wajah rupawan yang hobi berbagi senyum itu. Bukan soal tampan dan tidaknya, karna Ia bahkan masuk dalam 5 besar Idola paling tampan tahun ini. Yang jadi masalah adalah Sehun terlalu miskin ekspresi, setidaknya itu yang didengarnya dari rekan-rekan satu timnya.

Namun sebenarnya Sehun adalah pribadi yang simpel, bertindak berdasarkan akal. Ia cukup risih dengan paksaan dan sangat apa adanya. Ia hanya akan bicara, atau tertawa jika merasa perlu. Jadi merepotkan rasanya jika harus berpura-pura tersenyum, memberi salam atau bentuk basa-basi lainnya dalam keadaan tubuh yang penat seperti.

Meskipun cuek, Sehun cukup tahu diri. Para penggemarnya itu rela berhimpitan dan menerobos udara dingin hanya untuk melihatnya, jadi Sehun 'membayarnya' dengan berusaha memberikan penampilan terbaik saat tampil dipanggung tadi. Menurutnya itu cukup untuk hari ini, sekarang ia hanya perlu 'tak terlihat' karena ini sudah lewat tengah malam, tubuhnya serasa remuk minta diistirahatkan, dan sudah saatnya ia menikmati apa yang disebut privasi.

Sehun memilih keluar dari pintu yang tak 'dijaga' para penggemar dan pulang dengan kendaraan pribadinya, yang diparkir cukup jauh dari keramaian yang masih belum juga bubar. Ia sudah diberi izin untuk pulang ke apartemen pribadinya malam ini. Sehingga dengan segera, mobil mewah hasil jerih payahnya itu dipacu menuju salah satu gedung elit di daerah Gangnam.

Diperjalanan, Sehun menyempatkan diri membeli satu kopi kalengan dari mesin penjual otomatis dipinggir jalan. Isi dalam kaleng diteguknya sesekali, berniat dihabiskan sebelum kembali mengemudi. Sambil bersandar pada badan mobil, ditatapnya kaleng kopi buatan dalam negeri itu. Tulisan Americano pada dinding kaleng menarik atensinya.

Ia mengecap lidahnya sendiri, namun rasa pahit yang tadinya kental itu tak terasa lagi. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk senyum tipis yang terkesan dingin. Ingatannya dibawa kemasa lalu ketika cairan pekat nan pahit ini tak sudi ditelannya walau setegukpun. Dulunya Sehun adalah pemuja rasa manis, _bubble tea_ adalah favoritnya. Bahkan salah satu kedai _bubble tea_ di dekat asramanya menjadi sangat viral berkat Sehun yang kerap kali ditemui tengah menyedot bulatan tapioka dengan cairan rasa coklat dari kedai itu.

Namun entah sejak kapan ia kecanduan pahit kopi. Ada sesuatu yang khas dari rasa pahit itu, sesuatu yang menenangkan. Anehnya, ketenangan yang ia nikmati ini bukan semata karena cairan yang ia telan. Ini lebih kepada sesuatu yang abstrak, tak tersentuh, hanya dapat ditemui dalam ingatan, _kenangan_.

Lamunannya buyar ketika klakson kendaraan yang melintas dibunyikan. Isi yang tersisa dalam kaleng kopi, tandas dalam sekali teguk. Ia hendak kembali ke tujuannya, ketika tepat disaat pintu mobil dibuka sesuatu diatas kepalanya berteriak nyaring.

'Tidak… itu bukan suara teriakan sesuatu atau seseorang. Itu seperti… klakson kapal? yang menggema di luasnya lautan. Tapi mana mungkin, tempat ini bahkan sangat jauh dari pelabuhan utama'

Tatapannya kemudian terpaku pada gelap dan pekatnya langit malam. Hanya ada serpihan kristal tipis dan dingin yang jatuh menyentuh rambut dan wajahnya. Alis tebalnya menukik tajam nyaris bertemu, terlebih ketika ditatapnya sekeliling namun tak ada seorangpun dari pejalan kaki atau pengemudi yang sekedar berhenti hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu seperti yang baru saja ia dengar. Padahal ia yakin suara itu cukup untuk membangunkan seseorang dari tidur lelapnya, tapi mengapa tak ada yang peduli?

Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Lalu satu pikiran logis muncul begitu saja ketika melihat kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang, 'Ah, mungkin saja klakson mobil yang lewat', seperti itu. Sehingga tanpa mau berlama-lama lagi, ia segera masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemannya.

Seandainya ia mau bertahan sedikit lebih lama, maka tatapan setajam elangnya itu akan membulat sempuna melihat kuncup bunga yang tiba-tiba tumbuh dari ranting pohon yang membeku, didekat tempatnya berdiri tadi.

* * *

 _ **Beijing,**_ _December 31th : 07.00 am_

Bukan hal aneh ketika Luhan terbangun lebih cepat beberapa menit sebelum alaram di ponselnya berbunyi. Rutinitasnya berulang, dimulai dari segelas air hangat untuk tenggorokannya. Ia segera membersihkan diri seadanya, ketika tiba-tiba saja merindukan hangat kopi favoritnya dari sebuah kedai langganan yang terletak di ujung jalan komplek apartemennya.

Pagi ini tak ia mulai dengan menyentuh alat-alat _gim_ praktis yang tertata rapi di ruang khususnya. Luhan lebih memilih mengenakan jaket tebal, celana training dan sepatu _running_ nya lalu kemudian berjalan santai menuju kedai kopi favoritnya. Hitung-hitung olahraga pagi.

Ia menghirup udara dingin dan segar dalam-dalam ketika kakinya menginjak area terluar gedung apartemen. Kakinya melangkah menelusuri jalan yang sudah dihapalnya luar kepala, sambil sesekali bernyanyi kecil mengikuti suara musik dari _earphone_ di telinganya.

Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika melihat beberapa orang berdiri dipinggir jalan sambil berbicara serius. Luhan menoleh dan Ia baru sadar bukan hanya beberapa orang itu, namun disepanjang jalan utama yang dilaluinya ini ada begitu banyak orang turun kejalan, bahkan mereka yang sedang berkendarapun menghentikan kendaraannya dan ikut turun ke jalan. Yang membuat semakin aneh adalah mereka semua menatap ke langit.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinga kanannya dan kemudian ikut menatap ke langit. Tak ada yang aneh disana. Ia masih sibuk menatap cerah langit ketika sesuatu melayang dan jatuh tepat diatas pangkal hidungnya.

Satu tangannya meraih sesuatu itu dan matanya terbelak. Kini ia tahu, orang-orang bukan memandangi langit yang jauh diatas sana. Tapi sesuatu yang lebih dekat yang kemudian membuat Luhan mundur beberapa langkah saking syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Pohon didepannya dan semua pohon yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan ini, berbunga. Bukan hanya sekedar puncuk tapi bunga yang benar-benar mekar dan bahkan berguguran. Jantung luhan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, seingatnya tadi malam salju masih menyelimuti hampir setiap sudut kota dan bahkan hawa dinginnya masih sangat terasa pagi ini. Apa ia tidur selama itu hingga musim telah berganti?

Sesuatu yang masih dalam genggaman Luhan-bunga merah muda yang tadi jatuh tepat diwajahnya-perlahan terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke jalanan yang kini bukan hanya diselimuti warna putih, tapi juga merah muda. Kejutan lain seolah belomba datang padanya, ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan rumput hijau di pingir jalan yang tumbuh dari dalam tanah begitu cepatnya. Ia seperti sedang menonton sebuah video yang dipercepat beberapa kali lipat dari durasi aslinya.

Terlalu syok, Luhan bahkan mengabaikan dering ponsel disakunya. Entah sudah berapa kali seseorang mencoba menghubunginya. Barulah pada panggilan kesekian ia tersadar dan menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa pemanggilnya.

"Ha—"

" _Luhan! LARI_!"

Belum sempat kalimat sapaan diucapkan, seseorang diseberang sana lebih dulu berteriak mengagetkannya. Bukan hanya karena teriakan yang memekakan telinga, namun suara itu.. suara yang sudah tiga tahun ini tak lagi didengarnya secara langsung.

"Se.. Sehun?"

" _Ya, ini aku. Dengarkan aku Luhan.. Larilah kemana saja, bersembunyilah dimana saja.. cepatlah Lu! Kau dimana? Jangan keluar dari apartemenmu, kunci pintu dan_ -"

"SEHUN!"

Luhan sampai harus ikut berteriak untuk membungkam pria yang terus bicara tanpa jeda itu. Jujur saja ini percakapan pertama mereka setelah tiga tahun Luhan meninggalkannya dan rekan-rekan satu bandnya. Sehun sangat kecewa padanya kala itu ketika ia memutuskan untuk hengkang, mereka bahkan sudah putus komunikasi. Dan pagi ini, seolah bagian dari paket kejutan yang terus berdatangan, Sehun _kembali_ padanya sambil berteriak menyuruhnya lari bahkan bersembunyi? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!?

"Bisakah kau pelan-pelan saja? Apa yang terjadi? Dan dari mana kau dapat nomor ponselku?"

" _Itu tak penting sekarang Lu.. tolonglah, dengarkan aku dan.. dan… haah.. hah_ -"

"Kau sedang berlari?"

" _Dengar Lu, sesuatu terjadi. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk kembali ke asrama, ketika tiba-tiba saja pohon dipinggir jalan berbunga bahkan semua tumbuhan yang membeku mengelurakan kuncup dengan begitu cepatnya_ -

Seperti mimpi yang jadi nyata, Luhan bungkam menyadari apa yang dilihatnya disini juga dialami Sehun dijauh sana. Berarti bukan hanya kotanya yang seperti ini. Mungkinkah sesuatu yang besar sedang terjadi?

- _Semua orang kebingungan. Aku dan pengendara yang lainnya bahkan ikut turun dari mobil_ _untuk… untuk… lalu.. haah.-_

Sehun terdiam sebentar, sepertinya kini ia berhenti berlari

" _Sesuatu.. suara itu muncul lagi, Lu. Semalam aku mendengarnya, kupikir hanya klakson kendaraan yang lewat. Tapi tidak, itu seperti bunyi klakson kapal yang nyaring yang muncul dari langit diatas kepalaku namun pagi ini bunyinya sedikit berbeda, itu seperti suara meriam yang ditembakkan. Anehnya tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya. Aku bertanya pada siapapun dan tak ada yang mendengarnya. Lalu di langit.. langit seperti terbelah, matahari muncul dan orang-orang yang terkena cahayanya berubah menjadi aneh. Mereka saling mengejar dan bahkan menggigit….. Lu.. aku…"_

Luhan masih diam, satu lagi kenyataan yang sukses membuat lututnya bergetar. Apa yang didengarnya semalam ternyata bukan halusinasi, karena Sehun juga mendengar sesuatu yang sama. Ia hampir jatuh terduduk sebelum suara Sehun kembali menyadarkannya.

" _Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi percayalah aku sedang tidak bercanda. Kumohon lari dan sembunyikan dirimu. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ke apartemenmu. Aku.. Aku tak bisa berjanji, tapi jika aku selamat aku akan mencarimu Lu.. pasti! Jadi kumohon-_ "

"Sehun.. aku juga mendengarnya. Suara itu, semalam aku juga mendengarnya. Dan seperti yang kau bilang, disini bahkan salju dan bunga gugur bersamaan dan-"

BOOM!

Ucapannya harus terhenti ketika dari langit, suara seperti meriam terdengar dari langit diatas kepalanya. Luhan membelakkan mata, menerawang keseluruh bagian langit yang bisa dilihatnya. Jika benar ini seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, maka selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah.. adalah..

" _Lu… aku mendengarnya. Suara itu, diatas langitmu.. Aku bahkan bisa mendengarnya dari sini. Kumohon…. Sembunyi, Lu. Kumohon!"_

Luhan diam, Sehun terisak diseberang sana. Bertepatan dengan itu awan kelabu yang menutupi langit tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berdiri, bergerak saling menjauh, membuka jalan bagi sinar matahari yang berkilau keemasan langsung menyentuh tanah. Membuat beberapa orang yang secara langsung merasakan hangatnya berubah aneh. Mereka roboh ke tanah, menggeliat dan berteriak seolah tulang mereka sedang dipatahkan. Lalu perlahan, bangkit dan berlari mengejar siapa saja yang terdekat. Kemudian terdengar teriakan-teriakan lain dari mereka yang digigit, dan berakhir 'berubah' sama seperti mereka yang menggigit.

Luhan yang melihat itu seketika melemas, air matanya jatuh tanpa ia sadari meski begitu ia tetap berlari mengikuti perintah yang didengarnya. Pergerakan _lift_ dari lantai atas dirasa terlalu lama, jadi tangga dipilihnya sebagai jalan menuju kamar.

Pikirannya kembali pada Sehun di sambungan teleponnya,

"Sehun? Sehun? Kau masih disana? Kau dengar aku?"

" _Aku masih disini Lu. Sedang sembunyi, entahlah berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan. Orang-orang itu, mereka menggila. Mereka berlari sangat cepat dan menyerang yang lainnya. Kau dimana?_ _Carilah tempat sembunyi yang aman_ "

Sambil berlari, Luhan mencoba bicara setenang mungkin. Sehun sedang dalam mode panik, begitupula dirinya tapi ia tak ingin semakin memperparah keadaan.

"Aku.. di apartemen. Dan aku akan bersembunyi, jadi kumohon kau juga….. kau berjanji akan menemuiku nanti Sehun, jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik dan—"

" _AAARGH Sial!_ "

"Se.. Sehun? Sehun, apa yang terjadi?.. Oh Sehun jawab aku!"

Langkahnya terhenti. Sehun tak kunjung menjawabnya, yang ia dengar hanya suara-suara aneh seperti barang-barang berjatuhan dan geraman seseorang. Luhan tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia jatuh terduduk ditangga, berharap Sehun kembali menjawab dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Isakannya behasil lolos meski mulutnya dibekap satu tangannya sendiri, dan begitu suara nafas berantakan dari sambungan telepon yang masih menempel di telinganya terdengar, ia refkel berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang menipis,

"Se.. Hun?... Sehun? Kaukah itu? Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Lu…. dengar…._ "

Saat Sehun bicara Luhan tahu pria itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja, jadi tanpa bisa dicegah tangisnya pecah saat itu juga.

" _Ssh.. jangan me.. menangis Lu. Dengarkan a.. aku. Aku baik, jadi.. jadi kau juga harus.. Akh!.._

 _Lu.. Aku rindu….. Ma.. maaf, Luhan_ "

Kini hanya ada Luhan dan tangisnya. Ia kembali jatuh terduduk sambil berteriak histeris dengan telepon genggam yang masih menempel ditelinganya. Diteriakannya nama itu berkali-kali meski tak pernah lagi ada jawaban.

Luhan masih duduk disana untuk menit-menit selanjutnya. Berduka dengan tangis yang tak kunjung reda, seperti hujan yang mengguyur deras di luar sana. Dinginnya lantai tak lagi terasa dikulitnya, begitupun sejuknya udara bersalju dengan bau bunga mekar yang bercampur jadi satu. Luhan tak peduli itu lagi, ia bahkan tak peduli ketika ada beberapa orang berkulit pucat dengan retina yang telah berubah warna menjadi putih berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arahnya, seolah berlomba menyentuhnya lebih dulu dan membuatnya benar-benar terhempas ke lantai. Selanjutnya Luhan tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi lagi karena hal terakhir yang diingatnya hanya wajah Sehun dan sebuah kalimat pendek,

'Kuharap, kita bertemu dikehidupan selanjutnya.. Sehun'.

* * *

Ditulis : 31 Desember 2016

Terinapirasi dari mimpi aneh sebelum tahun baru 2017.


End file.
